Holiday
by Tie-grr
Summary: I have decided to send our CSIs to a Spanish island for three weeks! Smacked and Dl. Chap 3 now up
1. Flying

Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay and hawkes were standing outside the airport waiting for Don. It was a hot summer morning so they were dressed for the heat. The girls in lightweight dresses, Danny is a pale yellow shirt and shorts, Hawkes wore the same as Danny except his shirt was blue and Mac was wearing a white shirt, half unbuttoned and beige pants. Don finally arrived and everyone laughed.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"What are you wearing?" Lindsay asked. He was wearing a loud hawaiian shirt and baggy shorts.

"Well we are going to Spain aren't we?" He replied.

"Thats not an excuse to wear your stupid shirts!" Danny laughed and Don punched his arm.

"Watch yourself Messer! What is the name of this place anyway?" He asked.

"Isla del paraiso. It's an island off the coast of Spain." Stella told him.

"In English?" Danny asked.

"It means Paradise island." Mac told them. "Come on, let's find this plane."

They started to walk in the direction of the private jet. Mac and Stella walked at the back of the group.

"All these yaers I've known you and i didn't have a clue you could speak Spanish." Stella said to him.

"I'm full of surprises Stel." He replied.

"Remind me why we are going to this guy's island anyway."

"The director said we had to. Paul Scanlon is a millionaire who owns the island and is sending us there for three weeks as a reward for finding out who killed his son-in-law last year. The director also said we had no choice." He told her for the third time that week.

Within minutes the group were boarding a marvellous jet. It had leather seats and a bar. Danny headed straight to the bar, he hates heights. Lindsay and Don followed him. Hawkes took a seat and opened his laptop. Stella lead Mac to a table and sat down, he did the same.

"This could be fun. Spending three weeks on an island, all alone and where we are the only two people who understand what anyone is saying." Stella giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" He asked, smiling.

"I think I did. I'm excited that I finally get a break from that city. Did I tell you that shirt makes you look very sexy?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"You think so? Well, maybe I should wear it like this more often." He lay his hand on the table.

"Yes you should." She placed her hand on his.

"Hey guys!" Danny said forcing Mac and Stella back to reality.

"Danny, sit down." Mac got up and sat next to Stella. Danny and Lindsay sat opposite.

"What do you think of this whole trip?" Stella asked.

"I think it's a great idea." Lindsay replied.

"It could be romantic." Mac said. This surprised everyone. Stella took this opportunity toplace a hand on Mac's knee. He jumped under the touch but didn't remove it.

"I suppose." Danny said, still surprised.

"How long is this flight?" Lindsay asked.

"A couple of hours, why don't you go find somewhere comfortable to sleep." Mac told her when she yawned.

"Okay." she replied. She and Danny got up and walked towards Don and Hawkes. Stella's hand left Mac's knee as she yawned.

"You seem tired too." He told her. "Let's go to sleep."

He rested his arm behind Stella and they both fell asleep. For the rest of the flight, all six of them slept. Mac awoke to the pilot saying that they were five minutes from landing. Stella's head was resting on his shoulder. Gently he woke her.

"We're almost there." He told her.

"Hmmm..? Great, I need to sleep in a bed." She replied. He got up and woke the others.

"Come on guys, we're almost there."

-----------------------------------------------

They stepped out of the plane to a beautiful mansion. To the left was a beach with crystal clears water. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was roasting hot.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Lindsay said as they entered the large wood doors. A man walked up to them.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Antonio. Dejeme demostrarle a sus cuartos." Antonio walked off.

"Ummm... Mac, what did he say?" Don asked.

"He said that his name is Antonio and he will lead us to our quarters." Mac explained as he followed. The others followed aswell.

They were led down a large hallway with beautiful paintings and vases of exotic flowers. They then found themselves standing in a large foyer with stairs leading off in two directions. Antonio stood in the middle and turned to face them.

"Senoras a la izquierda, caballeros a la derecha. La chena esta a las siete goce." He pointed in either direction and passed them on his way out.

"He says Stella and Lindsay are to the left and we are to the right." Mac translated.

The girls walked up the stairs on the left and were faced with another set of large wooden doors. They pushed them open and gasped.

"This room is bigger than my apartment and probably more expenisve then everything I own." Lindsay said.

"I know what you mean." she replied.

The boys were thinking the same thing. Not long after they got there, they were all asleep.

---------------------------------------------

**Please feel free to tell me if my spanish sucks. i don't actually speak spanish so i dont have a clue if its right. i hope this story is liked**

**please r&r**


	2. Flirting

**In the morning**

Stella woke up and looked at the clock. 7:30. She decided to go downstairs. Grabbing her toiletries bag, she headed to the bathroom. Walking down the stairs, she heard a man singing. She leant against the doorframe and watched mac as he sang and shaved.

"You're supposed to lock the door when you use the bathroom." She stated, making him jump.

"Crap, Stel. You made me cut myself." He cried.

"Here." She ripped off a piece of tissue and put it on his cut. "All better. You know, you have a nice singing voice."

"Thanks." He washed his face.

"Are the others awake?" She asked.

"Danny isn't. We have to share a room. I don't think Don and Hawkes are up either. Is Lindsay up?"

"No, we also have to share a room. The amount of space in this place, you think they could have spared more than three bedrooms." She started to brush her teeth.

"Well, breakfast isn't for another hour and a half so what shall we do?" Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked her.

"Alright then. I'll meet you here in 10 minutes." She told him. They both walked up the staircases at the same time.

----------------------------

Mac was sitting on the couch in the foyer, waiting for Stella. 15 minutes had passed before she finally came down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lindsay woke up." She explained..

"No worries. Shall we go?" He offered her the crook of his arm.

"Sure." She slid her arm through his.

The sun was still rising when they stepped out into the cool, tropical breeze. The sky looked pink and the water looked almost purple. The two headed towards the dock. Beside one of the docked boats was a large boulder. Mac helped Stella up and they sat there watching the sun rise.

"So how come you were up so early?" He asked when they had found a comfortable spot.

"Lindsay talks in her sleep. Also, when I'm on holiday i can never sleep well." She turned to face him. "How about you?"

"Danny snores, believe it or not."

"Hey Mac, where is this millionaire owner anyway?" She looked back out to sea.

"Lost in that big house perhaps?"

"Maybe." She rsted her head on his shoulder. "How long have we been out here?"

"About an hour."

"Do think we should head back?"

"Sure." Mac started to climb off the rock to help Stella down, but he fell off.

"You should be more careful." She laughed. "At this rate you will be dead by lunch."

"Very funny. Come on."

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac and Stella entered the foyer and heard voices coming from Danny and Mac's room. They decided to go up and join them.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Danny asked. He was sitting on the left hand bed with Don. Lindsay was lying on the bed to the right and Hawkes was on the couch.

"We went for a walk." Stella explained as she moved Lindsay's feet.

"So are you guys having fun?" Mac asked as he too sat down, but on the couch.

"Yea, we were just discussing what we are gonna do after breakfast." Don replied.

"We are gonna go down to the beach. I'm gonna get my trunks." Danny walked over to the closet and searched through it. When he found them he threw them at a sleeping Hawkes.

"Huh?... I'm awake." He sat upright while the others laughed.

"Come on mate, we're going swimming." Danny managed between fits of laughter.

"See ya in a minute guys." Stella said as she and Lindsay left the room. Don and Hawkes went to their own room, more like Don dragged Hawkes out.

Ten minutes later, all the boys were downstairs. Mac was wearing a vest and shorts while the others were all bare chested.

"Come on girls, we're waiting." Danny called.

"Jeez we're coming." They yelled back. Both Mac and Danny gasped as Stella and Lindsay came down the staircase in bikinis. Lindsay walked up to Danny.

"Close your mouth, Danny, You look like a fish." She pushed his chin up and walked out of the door closely followed by Danny. Stella was having a similar conversation with Mac.

"You like huh?" She smiled when he only nodded his head. "Well, I prefer you without the vest." She grabbed the vest and pulled it over his head.

"Shall we go? The others already have." He finally found his voice.

"Sure." she walked past him. "Oh, here." She threw his vest at his face. He tossed the vest aside and followed everyone through the large oak doors.

Walking outside, he noticed that Danny and Don were already splashing around in the water, Stella and Lindsay had set up their sun loungers and Hawkes was, well, building a sand castle.

"How old are you?" Mac asked as he walked by. "I'm allowed to build a castle if I want." Sheldon replied. Mac just laughed as he continued towards the girls.

"Comfortable ladies?" He lowered himself onto the sand beside Stella.

"Yes." Lindsay didn't even open her eyes."Except for Danny splashing us every time runs by." She screamed as Danny poured a bucket of water over her head. He ran closely followed by a screaming Lindsay. "Well he's mature." Stella laughed as she dried herself off.

"Very." He got up and held out his hand. "Come on, swimming is fun."

"No." She crossed her arms as Mac looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "That doesn't work on me."

"Fine then." He leant forward and scooped her up in his arms. "Mac, put me down!" She wriggled and smacked him in the chest a few times.

"No. You are going to get wet." She stopped hitting him. The water was already up to his waist. "Ready, Stel?"

"For what?" She asked.

"This!" At that exact moment, he threw her into the water about a metre in front of him. After a few seconds he looked around as she hadn't resurfaced. Little did he know that she was right behind him.

"Gotcha!" She yelled as she jumped on his back. Legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she was dragged under as he fell. He pulled himself and gasped for air, Stella still holding on to his back.

"That wasn't fair!" He complained, turning his head to the side so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey! You threw me in first." She leant forward and faced him. Their faces centimetres apart. "I am having fun though."

"It's about to get more fun." He said as he captured her lips with his. Soon the kiss deepened and their surroundings faded away.

"Hey Danny, are you still here?" Lindsay waved her hand in front of his face. He sat on a rock, staring, at his friends. His face resembled a fish, with his mouth hanging open.

"Danny! What the hell are you staring at?" She slapped him. "Over there." He pointed behind her.

"Oh my god! Are they making out?" Her expression matched Danny's almost perfectly.

"Yea. Come on, lets go inside lunch should be ready. Don't tell Don or Hawkes. Let Mac and Stel think we don't know." He headed towards the house but had to go back and retrieve Lindsay.

----------------------------------------

Don and Hawkes had missed the scene in the water. In fact, no one knew where they were. They eventually showed up at lunch.

"Where have you two been?" Lindsay asked. Only she and Danny were at the table.

"Chasing Antonio around, trying to permission to use the boats. No luck." Don crashed into the chair next to Danny. "Where are Mac and Stel?"

"Here." Stella announced as she walked into the large dining room. Mac was walking behind her, enjoying the view.

"I take it you finally went into the water." Lindsay pointed out Stella's wet hair.

"Actually, I was thrown in." She tossed a glare at Mac who was now sitting beside Danny.

"I would have loved to have seen that." Danny laughed but quickly stopped when he saw Stella's glare.

"Anyway." She took a seat between Mac and Don. "What's for dinner?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I finally finished this chapter. I would love to read more reviews and thanks to the people who have already left some. Oh, and the next chapter will most likely be M rated so, you have been warned.**

**Please r&r**

**Doggie**


	3. Finally

_Sorry for the long wait. Here is the promised "M" chapter. Enjoy._

_----------------------------------------------------_

After lunch, everyone went their separate ways. Don and hawkes had finally gotten their boat and offered to take the others out for a ride. No one wanted to so they went by themselves. That is, until they met two of the spanish maids. Lindsay headed straight for the beach again, intending to go for a swim. Stella tagged along. Danny went out for a walk and Mac headed upstairs to get a book.

"So what are you going to do, Stella?" Lindsay asked as she waded into the crystal clear water.

"I am going to just lay about and enjoy the sun. Enjoy your swim." She walked of towards the pile of rocks that Danny and lindsay had been standing at earlier.

"I will." Lindsay said to the space that Stella moved from.

Danny had walked out the front door and started to walk along the beach when he saw Lindsay enjoying her swim. Seeing an opprutunity to have some fun and play a trick, he shed his shirt and ran in. Almost silently, he swam under the water and crept up on his target.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he grabbed her around the legs and lifted her up. She screamed right in his ear.

"Danny! you better not do that ever again understood?!" She yelled as she wriggled against his grip. "Now put me down."

He laughed as he put her down. Then he started to gugrgle as she shoved him under the water.

"Payback!" She announced with her hands still pushing down on his shoulders. All of a sudden he stopped moving. Worried, she pulled him up and nearly killed him when he laughed right in her face.

"I was really scared, you git!" She punched him in the chest.

"I'm sorry but it was too tempting." he laughed again, earning him another punch. " Alright, easy! Stop the punching."

"Fine then." She splashed him instead.

"Oh and you call me childish?" He splashed her back. Soon it was an all out war. After Danny had been dunked three more times he disappeared under the water again.

"Ok Danny, this is getting old." She looked around her. She felt something swim past her leg and looked down in front of her.

"Fine I'll stop" He called from the shore.

"If you're up there then what swam past my l... Aaaah" She started flailing around. Danny immediatley rushed to help. As soon as he reached her, she stood still.

"Lindsay?"

"Gotcha!" She pointed and laughed.

"Oh yeah funny. Come on." He headed back to the shore.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following.

"To finish my walk."He replied.

------

Mac had gotten his book from his room and headed outside. He thought a nice lie down would do him good. He stepped outside just in time to see Lindsay and Danny's little war. He laughed and headed towards the pile of rocks. As he approached he noticed Stella lying on one of the flatter rocks. As he got closer he realised that she had her eyes closed and her earphones in. Mac stood still and admired her. She was lying on a beach towel and was wearing a geen bikini. He watched her chest move up and down as she took in each breath. Bringing himself back to reality, he walked around the large rock. He climbed onto it and sat beside her. He removed his t-shirt and used it as a cushion for his elbow. He rested his head in his hand and looked at her for another few minutes. A smile spread across his face as he hatched an idea. He leant down carefully and placed his left hand at the other side of her body. He leant down and started to kiss her neck. She jumped in surprise.

"What the hell?"

"Sssh. It's me." He whispered in her ear. He started to nip at it and she let out a long moan. He then captured her lips with his and they fell into a long passionate kiss. They broke apart due to lack of air.

"That was unexpected." Stella breathed. "But very nice."

"I agree." He gave her a peck on the lips and lay down beside her. He put his arm around her.

"I'm glad we came here." She turned on her side so that she could see his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If we hadn't come here, who knows how long it would have taken for you to kiss me like that."

He wmiled at her. "Well expect more in the future."

She rested her head on his arm and began drawing patterns on his chest.

"That tickles you know."

"Tough, it's fun." She kept drawing.

"Stel, don't make me tickle you." He warned.

"Dare you." Shesmiled. All of a sudden, Mac lunged at her and tickled her sides. She struggled to fight him off but he was too strong. She evntually stopped struggling so he also stopped. the two of them fell into fits of laughter. Mac started to kiss her again and soon they were in the middle of another makeout session. They were so preoccupied that they didn't notice Danny and Lindsay approach them.

"It's about time you two got together." Danny interupted. Mac and Stella both turned to look at them with embarassed expressions.

"Hey guys." Stella blushed. She felt like a teenager who had just ben caught with a boy in her room by her parents.

"We just came to tell you that dinner is ready. Don and Hawkes are inside already."Lindsay explained.

"Sure, we'll be right there." Mac pulled his t-shirt back on, picked up his book and helped Stella off the rock.

"Oops." He laughed when Danny and Lindsay had walked away.

"At least now we don't have to tell them." She shrugged.

"True. Take you to dinner." He offered her the crook of his arm.

"Why thank you." She placed her arm through his and giggled.

"Did you just giggle?"

"Yes I guess I did. that just shows you how happy I am." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I can deal with that." The two of them laughed their way back to the mansion.

------------------------------

All 6 of them sat at the table eating their Dinner. Stella and Lindsay were having a conversation at one end of the table while the boys had their own. Mac kept glancing over at Stella, listening to her laugh.

"...didn't he Mac. Mac?" Don waved his hand in front of his friends face. "You with us?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry." The rest of the meal was spent eating and talking.

"How about we take a boat out to the island off the coast of, well, this island?" Danny suggested when they had finished.

"Sure. I'm in." Lindsay said.

"Great, I'll ask Antonio about it." Danny went off in search of the butler. The others headed upstairs to gather towels and a change of clothes. Eventuall everybody was standing on the pier. Danny emerged from one of the boats.

"Who's driving?" Danny held up a white captain's cap.

"I will." Mac volunteered. He took the cap from danny and climbed aboard

"This thing is impresive." Lindsay said as she got on.

"Everyone ready?" Mac asked. When everyone was accounted for, he set sail. The small island was about a 20 minute boat ride away. About halfway through the journey, Stella walked up to mac.

"You're supposed to wear the hat." She pointed to the discarded cap.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, captain." She picked up the cap and placed it on his head. "There, adorable."

"Thank you." He gave her a kiss.

Danny and Lindsay were watching them from the rear of the boat.

"Aren't they sweet together?" Lindsay sighed.

"I guess. Don and Hawkes still don't know?" He asked.

"Nope." She turned around to look at her friends. "They're looking the wrong direction."

"Did you say something?" Hawkes asked.

"No." She laughed quietly. Don walked up beside Mac and Stella who had taken a step apart from each other.

"We must be almost there." He said.

"About 5 minutes." Mac said. "And then we have about 2 hours 'till dark."

!0 minutes later, they had docked the boat and were standing on the beach. the island was rather small and only had a pier and a hut. It also had a few palm trees. Insde the hut, there were 2 hammocks and some firewood.

"I'm going to sunbathe." Lindsay laid out her towel.

"I'll join you." Stella copied her.

"Again! haven't you guys had enough sun bathing?" Danny exclaimed.

"No."

"Come on guys." Don produced a beach ball. "Let's play."

"Ok, race you." Danny pulled of his shirt, grabbed the ball and ran into the water. Mac, Don and Hawkes all took off their shirts and ran to the water aswell. the boys played for about half an hour when Danny swam over to Mac.

"Mac, I have an idea." danny told Mac his idea and they both headed for the shore. They walked along the beach to where the girls were lying. They silently approached them. Danny counted 1,2,3 on his fingers and scooped Lindsay into his arms. Mac did the same with Stella.

"Mac, what are you doing?" Stella wriggled as he carried her along the pier.

"Yeah Danny, cut it out." lindsay complained as she too was carried out.

"Don't worry girls, it'll be fun." Danny and Mac both stopped at the end of the pier.

"Ready Danny? 1,2,3!" the girls screamed as Mac and Danny threw them off the end of the pier. When they emerged the boys were laughing.

"Mac, that wasn't funny. Help me out." Stella reached her hand out.

"Ok." Mac grabbed her hand but she puled him in aswell.

"Hah, that'll teach you taylor." She squealed when she felt his arms around her waist.

Danny jumped in beside Lindsay. "Didn't I tell you that it was gonna be fun."

She slapped him on the chest. "For you maybe. For that you can carry me to the hut."

"Fine." He scooped her up again. "See ya later lovebirds.

"Bye." Was all Stella could utter as Mac was nipping at her neck again.

Danny carried Lindsay up the beach and into the hut and placed her on one of the hammocks. He picked up two towels and sat beside her.

"Thanks." Lindsay took the towel he offered. "Did you see them at it again?"

"Bit hard to miss."

Lindsay turned her back to Danny. "Do you mind drying my hair?"

"No." He began to towel her hair. Lindsay looked at the sunset through the small window. "Don't you just love the sunset?"

"It's beautiful, like you." She turned to look at him. He put his hand on her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Don stood outside the hut watching them. "Finally." He muttered.

------------------------------

At 8 o'clock, they gathered at the table for a snack. When they had finished everyone parted ways, leaving Mac and Stella at the table.

"What shall we do?" Mac asked.

"I have an idea." Stella got up and headed upstairs, shakig her hips the whole way. Mac followed her upstairs and they both stopped outside the girls room. They could hear Lindsay on the phone inside the room.

"Damn." Stella muttered.

"Come with me." He led her by the hand to his and Danny's room. As soon as he had closed the door, Mac pinned her against it. Their tongues fought as their hands roamed each other bodies. They only stopped to remove his shirt. he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She had her legs around his waist. He laid her down on the bed and started to undo the buttons on her shirt. She let out a deep moan as he trailed kisses down her collarbone. He removed her shirt and ran his hands over her bare breasts.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. He took one nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it. She let out another man and pulled his head up for another kiss. He ran his tongue down her chest and her abdomen. He removed her shorts and pinned her again. Stella shoved him onto his back and straddled his legs.

"My turn." She kissed him once and got up. She removed his shorts and boxers inmovement. She removed her underwear and pulled him to stand up. She lay on the bed and pulled him on top. "Now."

Don and Hawkes were walking in through the hallway.

"That maid really likes you." Hawkes pointed out.

"Yea, it'd be better if I understood what she said." They continued up the stairs and stopped outside Mac and Danny's room.

"Did you hear that?" Don listened closely.

"Yea I did." They stood at the door and listened for any other noises.

"Mac!" Came a scream of ecstacy inside the room.

"Was that Stella?" Hawkes asked.

"I think so. let's go." They ran back down the stairs to find Danny and tell him what was going on.

---------------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed it, please review._


	4. Trouble in paradise

Danny was woken up by Lindsay talking in her sleep. She was lying beside him, wearing his shirt and her shorts. He smiled as he remembered the events of the night before. The kissing in the hut and then it moved to her room when they got back. He looked at the bed on the other side of the room and noticed that Stella wasn't there. He figured she was already awake. He slipped out of the bed and scribbled something on a sticky note. He peeled off the sticky note and stuck it on Lindsay's nose. She stirred a little but didn't wake. He picked up his shoes and carefully closed the door. He walked down one set of stairs and up another and quietly opened the door to his and Mac's room. He closed it again and turned around.

"Jesus." He cursed and Mac jumped awake.

"What?" Mac looked at him through sleepy eyes.

"That!" Danny pointed to Stella who was sleeping, half on top of Mac, her breasts not being covered by the covers.

"Oh." Mac laughed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Jeez. That was something I never need to see again." Danny shook his head.

"Morning I guess." Mac pulled the covers around his waist and walked into the en-suite, picking up his boxers on the way.

"I was wondering where Stella was." Danny looked through his clothes and picked out an outfit.

"Why?" Mac stuck his head out the bathroom.

"She wasn't in her bed." He replied casually.

"And how do you know that?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"I spent the night with Lindsay. Ok?" He looked at Mac who simply smirked and walked out, dressed in his shorts.

"Calm down. You'll wake Stella."

"Sorry. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you at breakfast." Danny grabbed his sandals and headed downstairs. Mac closed the door and stood looking at Stella. He smiled when she muttered in her sleep. He walked forward and lay beside her, watching her sleep. Not long after, she started to stir because of the movement around her. She could hear him moving but didn't open her eyes.

"Stop watching me." She said.

"Why should I?" He smiled and brushed a piece of hair off her face.

"Because it's slightly creepy." She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Good morning."

"Morning to you too." He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"What was all the noise about not long ago?"

"Danny walked in and got an eyefull." He smiled at the memory.

"Of me?" She leant on his chest and looked at him.

"Yea. I covered you up though."

"Thanks. Was Danny too traumatised?" She sat up and scanned the room for clothes.

"He got over it pretty quickly." He pointed out her panties and vest. "Also told me that he slept with Lindsay last night."

"Really?" She put on her underwear and vest before beginning the hunt for her shorts.

"Really. I guess you'll get more information when you go back to your room in a minute."

"I won't be going anytime soon if I don't find my shorts." She knelt down and peered under the bed. When she got up she found Mac standing in front of her, her shorts in his left hand. "Where?"

"I hid them." She smacked him across the chest before kissing him passionately.

"I'm going to grab a shower." She pulled on her shorts and stood at the door. "See you at breakfast." She blew him a kiss and left for her room. In his opinion, this trip was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Stella walked into her room, a smile across her face. Lindsay was still talking in her sleep, the note still attached to her nose. Stella slammed the door and Lindsay jumped awake with a snort.

"What was that noise?" Stella laughed.

"What? Why did you slam the door? I was having a good dream." She noticed the note and read it.

"About Danny?" Stella walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I don't know what you mean." She lied.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a bad liar?" Stella asked.

"Shut up. I see you didn't sleep in your bed last night." Lindsay pointed out. Lindsay grinned when she figured it out. "Have fun with Mac?"

"Shut up Lindsay." Stella stepped in the shower.

----------------------------------

Stella and Lindsay were the last to join the table. Stella took her seat next to Mac and Linday to Danny. They ate their breakfast and all met outside again. The six of them went out on the boat but this time they went to a cove around the back of the island. They were all astounded when they saw the sight before them. The headlands had created a semi-circle lagoon of crystal clear water. There was a small wooden dock to the left of a large cave. They unloaded the boat and set up for another day in the sun.

"So what did Lindsay tell you when you got back to your room?" Mac asked as he and Stella laid out their towels.

"Mac you gossip!" He shrugged and she smiled. "Not much actually."

"Well what do you know?"

"That they kissed in the hut yesterday and it kinda went on from there." She lay down beside Mac.

"And what did you tell her?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmmm." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Everything." She muttered quietly.

"Stel!" He looked shocked.

"What? I'm a gossip. I think Lindsay zoned out when I got to the good stuff." She smiled at him. "Relax."

And so he did. The group enjoyed a long day of fun and the occassional dip in the water. Lindsay once forced again. Soon enough, the group fell asleep in the afternoon heat. because they were huddled in the cave, they didn't notice the storm clouds overhead and the rising waves. The storm rolled over the cove and it started raining. The boat went carshing against the cliffs and was smashed, causing it to start sinking. A clap of thunder awoke the sleeping Detectives.

"What's going on?" Lindsay yelled over the downpour.

"A tropical storm! We need to get out of here! Fast!" Mac yelled. Everybody put on as many pieces of clothing as they could find and looked for a way out.

"Judging by the rise in water level and the rain, this place will become a sort of water bowl in around an hour." Hawkes said. As they stepped out of the cave, the tide was around their ankles and the rain pelted them. They looked for a way up the cliff but it was difficult to see through the sheets of rain.

"I think I see a way up." Danny pointed to their right and sure enough, there was a part of the cliff that was really quite gentle.

"If we can make it to the top, we should be able to make it back to the mansion." Mac yelled.

"And if we don't?" Lindsay looked worried.

"We drown." Don said matter of factly.

"Oh shit!"

------------------------------------------

_I am sorry for the immense wait! I hope the fans of this story are still interested. I should have the next one up by christmas ; )_

_Thanks for your patience_

_Doggie_


End file.
